Love is Never a Bet
by prncesforadragon
Summary: My first fic so be gentle. Draco, Blaise and Theo all have a new bet going but none of them ever expected what would happen when they bet on the Gryffindor Princess. Rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"I could bet you any amount that Manchester United gets the next goal! Look at that forward; they've got this game in the bag." Nott screamed over the sound of the bar to his mates. "Not a chance in hell Theo. My money is on Madrid." "Shut the hell up Zabini. You've been watching the games for 2 weeks now and acting like you know everything about the damn sport." The blonde boy in the corner watched as his friends bickered about yet another one of the stupid bets that they have yet to quit making. One always trying to up the other and neither one actually accomplishing anything. Something to pass the time he supposed. Since the fall of the Dark Lord things had finally started to calm back down and this was their last weekend before returning back to Hogwarts for their final year. Draco wasn't particularly fond of returning to his old school because of all of the bad memories he had already had there but Theo and Blaise had finally convinced him that all was forgiven thanks to the Golden Trio. Bloody Potter, the Weasel and Hogwarts' very own Gryffindor Princess. Ha, he knew that even though the three had taken down the Dark Lord they we're still the three that he gave a hard time in school before the shit hit the fan and they were not likely to forget that. He wished they would to some extent though. He had changed since he had not been around his parents. His bastard father living in Azkaban for the rest of his life and his mother living alone on some island in exile away from him and anyone else that could stare down at her because of her actions. She may be regretful for some of the things that happened, but she was still a Malfoy and she would be damned if some took that kind of title away from her.

At that precise moment his thoughts were interrupted by none other than that prat red head walking through the door with his even redder headed younger sister walking right behind him. "Five says I can get Weasel's face to turn redder than his head in 10 seconds." Malfoy smirked over to his friends and as they both smile back and reply in unison "I'm in!" "Hey Weasel!" Draco yelled across the bar and almost as soon as Ron turns around his face is in fact about 3 shades redder than his hair. All three boys burst out in fits of laughter as he storms off toward a table on the other side of the bar with his sister following in tow. "Well that was officially the best five that I have ever spent" and Blaise handed over the money to Draco. "You know if we had more bets like these Blaise, I think we might be able to get a little more of those Malfoy family funds". Blaise thinks it over for a minute and the other two could practically see the wheels turning and the light bulb glowing as Blaise gets the most maniacal smile on his face. "Oh I've got something that would be right up Draco's alley. 100 pounds to the guy that can get the girl of everyone's choosing to go home with him" Malfoy gives his signature smirk and just nods along as his friend lays out the details. "We all agree on a girl and then each takes turns at trying to persuade that very lucky young lady to take a trip back to his home for the night. No telling her of the bet, obviously, and everything else is fair game." Nott smiles a smile that could melt any ice princess' heart and says "Oh this is the kind of thing I was holding out for. Now I can prove to you idiots that being a sweetheart to the ladies pays off." "Yeah they are going to think your real sweet if they ever find out that you got 300 pounds on the line to get her ass in your bed." Draco laughs at that and can't help but think this over and decide that it really had no downside. He gets a companion for the night, takes his friends money and has the best bragging rights for the rest of the school year. "I think I can live with taking you boys' money this evening. Your money will be used in making my night very interesting with my bed mate for the evening." "Alright so we all agree, now…time to find that lucky lady."

"Oh check out the blonde that just walked in" Blaise says to Draco while elbowing him to look in the direction of the door. All three of the guys give her a nice once over and she seems like a very good candidate until Theo speaks up. "She would be nice but I doubt that rock on her finger is used as a paper weight." A little let down Blaise gives up on his hopes of the blonde and changes his sights to the next victim. Nott notices a very attractive brunette at the bar ordering some drinks but can't yet see her face. Being hopeful however he gets the guys attention to check out the new girl. Draco turns his attention to the bar and starts from the top and first sees a head full of flowing dark locks that have a slight wave to them that travel the full length down the girls back to the top of her low ride jeans where he sees the most killer ass he has ever had the pleasure of seeing. Her jeans hug in all the right places and he can already start to feel his pants tightening due to his main blood flow all traveling south. This girl was a dream, legs that went on forever and ended with the sexiest heels. He would give just about anything to see her bent over in front of him in just those heels alone. "Well she has definite potential" Theo agrees with Blaise and adds in, "Now if we could just get her to turn around." He almost can't hear anything coming out of the other boys' mouths as he just stares at this beautiful woman in front of him. As if she can hear them she turns around with beer bottles in each hand and starts to walk toward them. "Holy shit Drake, do you know who that is?" Draco doesn't even hear what else Blaise has to say because he is too focused on the vision walking his direction. Those long legs he has grown to love in such a short time, the perfect amount of flair in her hips, a tiny waist with just enough meat to her, nice handfuls of breasts. Draco would guess that she was a full C at the minimum which was just perfect to him. He sees this full 100 watt smile and that's when Blaise's words finally start to hit him, when he sees these big brown eyes full of happiness and energy. "When did Granger get to be such a babe?"

"Malfoy you should really close your mouth, that's not a very attractive face." Then that smile is focused right on him as she places her finger under his chin and slowly helps him to close his mouth. Next thing he knows she walking over to the table that has the Weasel's, Potthead and blonde girl that wore the lions head at the Quidditch games a couple years back. He looks back to the boys and they can practically see the steam coming out of his ears, no one makes a fool of a Malfoy. Ever. "Oh boys the bet is for sure on but we're changing some of the rules. We've got the school year to deflower the Gryffindor princess." With the shock wearing off of their faces both boys can't help but smile and say "I'm in".


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Ok so this is the second chapter in my first fic and all the reviews were really helpful so hopefully this is a little better of a format to read and I can get some good reviews with this chapter too. ENJOY!_

"Ok Drake, now that we decided that Granger is now the object of our obsession for the school year, how do you suggest that we get close to her? If either of her protectors sees us anywhere close to her they are going to have our balls on a silver platter."

Blaise had a point but Draco wasn't about to let that be a reason for him to give up. Now he had seen what Granger was capable of being, he had to have her. She was everything he could possibly want in a lover and being able to say he was the one to claim the book worm was the icing on the cake. It was just the thing he needed to keep himself busy for his final year at Hogwarts.

"Well I was thinking about that" Theo started. "Everyone has changed since the war so it might not be as hard as we think. Play it cool and act like all we want to do is to befriend the Golden Trio and commend them on a job well done with our Death Eater parents. I guess when you say it out loud it seems a little unlikely but it's worth a try." Theo then called over the waitress and sent a round of drinks over to the Gryffindor table and made sure she let them know it was from the Slytherin boys.

As they watched the waitress taking the drinks over to their new found friends they all waited anxiously to see how they would react. All of the reactions we're expected, except for one. Ron and Harry looked to see if the drinks had been poisioned, Luna just smiled and looked into the drink as if waiting for it to do a trick, Ginny looked at the boys strictly dumbfounded and the unexpected one was of course Granger. She holds up her glass in cheers and waits for the boys to return the gesture. After a minute of shock they do the same then watch as Hermione drinks from the glass and puts it back on the table and smiles at them as if they have been friends their whole lives.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be' then Blaise just starts to laugh. "Did you see Weasel's face? I thought he was going to bust a vein. But here is the thing we're not going to have a waitress to be our mediator for us at school so how do we go about this?"

Draco steeped in at that point and made it all sound as if he had it planned from the beginning. "We take it in stride. Each day we try to get closer to her and make as much contact as we think we can. We'll meet up in the common room at the end of each week and see the progress that the others have made and see who needs to fork up money." The boys agree to Draco's ideas and decide to finish their drinks then head to their own homes to come up with a battle plan for the coming up school year.

****_Monday on the train to Hogwarts_****

Hermione sat her books down on the floor at her feet as she took a seat next to Ron who was snoring so loud she couldn't even hear the trains engine above the sound coming from Ron's mouth. First she just gave him a little poke in the side "Hey Ron" she spoke kind of softly so she wouldn't scare him but got no response. A little rougher poke and a little louder she says "Wake up Ron" still nothing. Finally tired of it she shoves him off the bench and yells "Damnit Ronald get your butt up!" Ron screams and jumps up almost as soon as his ass hits the ground. "What the hell Mione? You didn't need to get so aggressive." All she could do was snicker as Harry and Ginny walked into the compartment as Ron was going to with his tirade about never getting the respect he deserved. They of course immediately ignore everything that he was saying and turn their attentions to their friend that had been laughing since they first heard Ron yell while they were outside the door. Ginny was the first to speak up, "Imagine sharing a room with him till you were 13, it's tough being the youngest in a house like mine. Between Ron's snoring and the twins bickering I couldn't ever get a good nights sleep." Ron gave a glare to Ginny that would rival the Dark Lord himself which caused Hermione to go on another fit of giggles.

After the intial jokes that revolved around Ron and his sleeping habits Hermione decided this would be the perfect time to give her friends some good news. "So yesterday while I was packing I received an owl from Headmaster McGonagall and she asked me to be Head Girl this year and I accepted." "Mione that's great. We're so happy for you. So who is Head Boy?" Ginny was of course the first to be curious as to who her new roommate would be for the next year considering he was the opposite sex. Hermione really was curious as to who's hormones would be trump between her two Weasely friends. "I'm not sure yet but I guess I'll find out in half an hour cause I have to meet him at the Heads compartment to come up with a plan for rounds and planning for this years' events." "As soon as you find out you have to come back and let me know. Maybe there will be love in the air for you this year Mione." Leave it to Ginny to turn Hermione's academic accomplishments into something about love. "I don't need love at school Ginny, it's school." With a few good byes to her friends Hermione turned to leave the compartment to meet the new Head Boy but literaly as soon as she turned around she ran right into a big wall. After taking a couple seconds to compose herself she actually decided to see the face attached to the almost six feet of muscle that was blocking her path.

"Well fancy running into you Hermione." As her eyes finally landed on a face she saw none other than Theodore Nott. "Hello Theodore, it's not actually a coincidence if you know that the other person would be on the same train as you." With a smile that made Hermione feel a tingle go from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, Theo reaches behind his back and pulls out a single white lily and hands it to Hermione. "Here I saw this and thought of you. Consider it a peace offering." Taking the flower into her hand, Hermione can't help but lift the flower to her nose and smell the delicious smell that the flower was giving off. "Well thank you Theo but how exactly did a white lily remind you of me?" Her natural curiosity was what Theo was hoping for and of course the beautiful Gryffindor didn't disappoint. He gives her that smile that makes her tingle all over again, especially in the v between her legs and watch with wide eyes as Theo leans in close to her ear and barely whispers to her. "It's simple yet beautiful, innocent and attractive to the eye but also smells absolutely delicious. Has anyone ever told you how good you smell Hermione? It's addicting." Theo leans back and looks at the sheer look of lust that has washed over the newly rose colored girl and knows he has completely caught her attention. "Oh, well, umm. Thank you then. I uh, I didn't realize that uh. Thanks." As Hermione tries to fumble with the words to come up with as a reply all she can see is this gorgeous looking male kissing down her neck the same way his breath had just caressed down her ear and neck. "I suppose I should let you get back to what you were doing then, just wanted to say welcome back to school this year. Hopefully we will have some classes together so we can get a little closer." Then he turns and walks away with a smirk that would rival Malfoy's.

She wasn't exactly sure what had just happened but she knew that this was going to by far be the most interesting school year. What had come over Nott for him to act like that? Maybe everyone really had changed after the war. Well it definitely gave her something to think about while she walked to the Heads compartment. With another sniff of her flower she allowed herself the reaction she so desperately wanted to give Nott while he was talking to her and sighed then gave a small moan as she felt the soft petals run over her lips imagining they were Theo's lips. After realizing how she was acting she straightened her skirt and top even though they hadn't been rummaged at all then started back down the hall to see who else could surprise her this year.

From the alcove where Theo had stopped and hid away to watch Hermione as she continued on her walk down the hallway he couldn't help but grab the growing bulge in his pants and groan at the way she looked with her eyes closed, running the flower he just gave her over her lips then elicit a small moan. It was almost enough to drive him over the edge right then and there. Theo lets out a gust of breath he hadn't realized he was holding and says to himself "This is so worth more than 300 pounds, I get that girl in my bed there is no way in hell I'm letting her back out of it". The bet he thought he so easily walked into just got a whole lot more complicated.

_A/N Ok that's it for chapter 2. Give me some reviews and let me know what you think =) in the next chapter you can find out who is head boy and see what else theo has in store for his little flower._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow thanks for all the good reviews. Sorry the formatting was a little hard to read in the first couple chapters, still trying to perfect a good way to write but hopefully I have this next chapter done a lot better. Theo's going about this bet with an attitude that you catch more flies with honey but who knows if he will be caught himself =) Hermione is a bit more sensual after the war because the war after losing friends in family she's realized that you don't actually get to live life if you're stuck in a book. Ok well enough from me, here is chapter 3. Ha…I rhymed. _

Being in somewhat of a daze Hermione makes it to the Heads compartment without even noticing the entire walk there. She stood outside the door and just waited. She wasn't exactly sure what she was waiting for, just waiting. Her run in with Nott had her mind reeling. What did he mean by getting to know each other better? He was just being polite, right? But everything else he said. She was at a loss for words and thoughts evidently.

"Well, it's now or never."

Hermione slid open the door and peered inside. No one was there. She could have sworn she was late and that the Head Boy would have already been there but it didn't seem like anyone had been in the compartment at all except for a small piece of parchment with her name scrawled across the front. Hermione picks it up and begins to read.

**Granger**

**Some things have come up and I wasn't able to meet you to discuss our duties and for that I apologize but I'm sure we will have more than enough time to go over everything tonight after we get back from the Great Hall.**

**DM**

She read it a second and third time just to make sure that she comprehended what she had just read. First of all the Head Boy was not going to be able to meet her and he was apologetic about it. The second part however is what had thrown her for a loop. The Head Boy was Draco Malfoy. Since when does a Malfoy apologize, especially to a Mudblood? Well hell and she thought she was prepared for school this year. So much for that idea.

"You know mate, I thought our bet was revolved around the idea of spending time with Granger and shagging her senseless. You however have decided to blow her off" Blaise laughs, "I thought for sure with you being Head Boy that Nott and I didn't have a chance but seems like you've come to surprise me yet again."

Draco just continues to stare out the window at the newly built Hogwarts and remembers everything that had gone on there the past year. So many lives lost and so many more ruined. And for what, not a damn thing. He was still pissed about the Dark Lord. If he would have had any chance at all he never would have followed that git nor done any of his bloody work, but he was scared. Not scared for himself but for his mother. He knew that if he betrayed his father then his mother would be the one to suffer. He just couldn't do that. Draco remembers the exact day his father figured that out too. He had taken the beating of a life time from his father because he didn't do something precisely the way he wanted him to but he could care less about the bruises or the scars. They were a part of him now. Lucius saw that the fight in his son's eyes had grown weak and he was disgusted by the fact that his only son, the Malfoy heir, was nothing but a pussy. Lucius could recall the look on Draco's face when he tried to protect his bitch mother from his Dark Lord and that's when he realized the best way to control his son. Lucius pulled his arm back and just as Draco prepared himself for the hit, he heard the crack of his father's hand making contact but he couldn't feel any pain. Was that really all it took for him to go numb, well that would make things a lot easier. When he finally looked up at Lucius he saw the most sickening looking smile he ever saw and that's when he finally noticed Narcissa laying of the floor with blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. He had never felt the amount of hate he had for someone until he felt hate for his father at that exact moment.

Zabini's words finally started to sink in as Draco's flashback faded out.

"What do you mean Nott has talked to Hermione today?"

"Well if you would have been listening to anything that I had to say you would have heard that Nott met her in the hallway on the train when she went to meet you in the Heads compartment and he gave her a flower or something stupid along those lines. He looks like a pansy when he does that shit so that only makes it easier for us really."

Draco knew what kind of game Theo was trying to play at and the thing that made him nervous was that it might actually work. He needed to work and he needed to do it fast. He underestimated Nott already; he wasn't going to do the same with Blaise. He knew what his best mate was capable of and he was not about to leave him to be the next in line to make a move on his girl. Now there's a thought. His girl. He needed to get laid and fast because he's starting to think like a crazy person.

The train had finally come to a stop and Hermione started to pack up her things to take down to a carriage for the trip to Hogwarts. She made it down to the carriage and started to place her bags in the back of her carriage when she noticed the rest of her bags had already made it into the carriage. When she looked up she saw a gorgeous smile that belonged to Blaise Zabini.

"Mind if I share a carriage with you up to school Granger?"

"Well this is supposed to be the Heads carriage and I thought Draco was the Head Boy? If you know where he is you should let him know that we're not going to get a lot accomplished if he keeps slacking on his duties already."

"He got held up on the train helping some first years so I was hoping we might be able to share this ride so neither of us had to ride alone."

"Well I suppose that wouldn't be a horrible idea"

Hermione couldn't believe how things had changed as Blaise took her hand and helped her into the carriage before him. She sat on the seat and Blaise followed her in and sat on the opposite seat. Hermione had no clue how this situation was going to play out but to say she was curious was an understatement. Out of nowhere she gets a beautiful flower from Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy writes her a letter of apology and now she is sharing a carriage with Blaise Zabini. Interesting. She knew that her looks now had a lot to do with the new attention she was receiving. She was finally able to tame her brown rats nest that was better known as hair into smooth waves that cascaded down her back and thanks to being on the run looking for the Horcruxes she was able to get a nice tone to her body. Hermione now had a nice defined finish to her curves and it did make her all the more attractive. But she couldn't believe that it was just her looks that was giving her this new achieved attention, there was something more and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"So Blaise what's with the new interest in being friends now?"

"Inter house unity of course. I thought you were practically a poster child for that sort of thing after the war."

To be honest Hermione was left speechless once again for the second time that day. He was right. She was always preaching to Ron and Harry that they needed to be more accepting of Slytherins now that the war was over. 'Most of them had no control. They can't help who their family is or what house they were put in. They are people just like we are and everyone deserves a second chance.' Her own words replayed in her head as if she had just said them out loud. She felt horrible after that. Why should she think that the boys she went to school with had ulterior motives about being her friend? She was being just as bad as she thought they were trying to be.

"I'm sorry Blaise; I really shouldn't act like that. I guess it's just hard to be trusting after everything that's happened. I know that you and your family tried to stay out of the war and away from all the problems so I hope you know I really have no hard feelings against you or anything. I'm just trying to be as carefree as I used to be, it's just proving to be a little harder than I anticipated."

"Understandable. But if we're both going to be honest. I wanted to try to be better friends with you before the war but with our houses being rivals all the time the only words that we ever got to exchange weren't ever the politest of phrases."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how he so articulately put that they were jerks to each other in their previous years of school. She extended her hand out to him and gave Zabini a genuine smile.

"Truce then?"

Blaise took her hand in his and brought her knuckles up to his lips and laid the smallest kiss on her hand.

"Truce Granger."

The rest of the ride up to the school passed by uneventful but Hermione found out that her and her new found friend had a lot more in common than either of them thought was possible. They talked about everything from their loves, hates, family, friends, goals and ambitions. She felt like in some ways she knew Blaise better than her other friends. She never actually had a chance to sit down with Harry and Ron and have these kinds of talks. It was always about Quidditch or something else that related only to the boys and was of none of her own interest. It was really nice to have someone to talk to that was interested in what she had to say. As the carriage came to a stop Hermione found herself not wanting to leave. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. Of course Blaise was a complete gentleman and helped her down but as her feet finally touched the floor her gentleman never took his hands off her hips.

"Umm I'm down now."

"I noticed that."

Without even realizing what she was doing Hermione had reached her arms up around Blaise's neck as he lowered his head to hers. Their foreheads rested together and Blaise slowly rubs his hands up and down Hermione's back. It felt amazing and she knew that she should stop it but just couldn't bring herself to pull away. What was this pull she had to be close to him?

"I'm going to kiss you Granger"

"Well I guess, yea. Ok I suppose, yeah."

With a low chuckle Blaise did just as he said. He brought his lips softly down to hers and kissed her the same way he had done to her knuckles when the trip first began. It wasn't rough or demanding but it was soft and erotic. It was just enough for her to want so much more.

Blaise could feel her going soft in his hands. Molding her body to completely fit his, he never thought that a girl could feel so perfect in his arms. Oh this was going to be one of the most amazing bets to win in his lifetime. The girl made it just too easy. Make her his friend, show her a little affection and she will be begging to have him take her. He gave it a couple weeks' tops. Then he heard it. This soft little mewl that came from the beautiful creature in his arms. He could feel her pressing herself against him and felt the hardness of her nipples rubbing into his chest. Zabini was in big trouble. He was instantly hard and ready to go. If this girl didn't watch herself he would be having her right her in the back of the carriage but being the know it all that she was Hermione pulled away from him with a gasp.

"Um I'm so sorry Blaise. I didn't mean to. I just kind of. Oh bullocks. I got to go. I'll see you around."

With that she spun on her heels and took off up the path to the school like a bat out of hell. Watching her fleeting form he couldn't help but let his self-smile as he laid the back of his head against the outside of the carriage.

"Yes. This will be the best school year by far."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ok here is the next chapter. I hope you all like how the story is going cause it's about to get a bit more interesting. I'm finally going to have our favorite characters meet up but if I don't get some reviews telling me who you all think should get together then maybe I'll just put our princess with the weasel =p lol nah I'd never do that…but I might. Hehehe…_

Hermione couldn't believe her actions. Did she really just act like that? She became a wanton minx with 20 seconds of being in a man's arms. What is going on with her? She couldn't help but shiver as she thought about the kiss she just shared with Blaise.

"Cold Mione?"

She jumped at the sound of a persons' voice behind her. Turning around she was relieved to see her red headed best friend. Ginny had been her best friend since she first started going to the Burrow with Ron and Harry. She was always someone that she could talk to. The boys were by far her best and closest friends simply because they had been through so much together but they were never really good at the whole 'girl talk' aspect of the friendship. Ginny was perfect at giving advice and always good for a laugh. Her knowledge of the boy brain was absolutely astounding. She was able to tell Hermione exactly how to handle a situation and give her a play by play of how it would work out. The Yule Ball was a perfect example. Going with Viktor wasn't exactly her idea of a perfect date but he was a romantic, in his own sense…well in the sense that he didn't try to feel her up while dancing and he actually remembered her name at the end of the night. Romance wasn't something that came easy to Hermione but if anyone was able to help her figure it out, it would be Ginny.

"Not really. Just a little confused I guess."

"Worried about all the Head Girl stuff?"

"No, that's the one thing that I actually have no worries. Well aside from Malfoy being Head boy."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, I forgot that I hadn't gotten to tell you that. Well I guess you are about to get an even bigger shock than that one."

Hermione replayed the events to her best friend as they walked to the Great Hall and all Ginny had managed to do was blush, gasp and go off into a fit of laughter. Mione was able to get through explaining in great detail before Ginny had anything to say.

"So how was it?"

"Really? That's all you have to say about the whole situation. Nott giving me a flower and practically making me mess myself on the train and then I almost jump Zabini's bone on a carriage and that's all you've got for me?"

"Well I am curious. I mean it's not every day that you come to me with a situation like this Mione. This is kind of big."

"You're telling me. I have no clue how to handle this."

"I tell you how you handle this. You woman up and you take control of the situation. You're a very attractive young woman Mione and you shouldn't be shocked by men giving you attention. We need to get up to my room before we head to dinner and give you a little confidence boost."

With the biggest smile Ginny grabs on to Hermione's wrist and starts dragging her in the direction of the Gryffindor girls' dorms.

People were filling up the Great Hall rather quickly but from the Slytherin table all three boys were on the lookout for their new object of obsession but had yet to see her.

"Zabini you saw Granger come up to the school right?"

"Oh I definitely saw her head up to the school. Right after a great snogging session by the carriages."

Both Nott and Malfoy stopped looking around and stared right at their friend.

"You're lying" Malfoy said followed by Theo "There is no way. She acted like she would freak when I was messing with her on the train. She is going to really be a lion in the sack though. The noises she makes are enough to cause a man to be hard for days."

Malfoy just stared at his friends dumbfounded. There was no way they had made that much progress already. She wouldn't allow them to act like that when they first start talking to her. Who knows, maybe their little book worm isn't as innocent as everyone thinks. His thoughts had to be interrupted by someone jumping on his lap and nuzzling into his neck.

"DRAKEY!"

"God Pansy get a grip. There is no way in hell I'm lowering my standards to the likes of you yet again. You were a fun toy back when you we're new but now that all the boys in the playground have had a turn I'm not interested."

"Uh Drakey that's not very nice. You know how much I've missed you. And all those other boys we're nothing compared to you."

With a sickening look on his face Draco gives the leech stuck to him a nice shove and she falls flat on her arse causing everyone at the table to stop their discussions to take the time to laugh at Pansy sitting on the floor pouting like a 5 year old.

"Go on now Pans. I think you've embarrassed yourself enough for one night" came from someone in the back which caused tears to come to the girls' eyes and made her get up in a huff and storm out the doors of the Great Hall. No one would have noticed her leaving except for the piece of work walking in the Great Hall right after the slut had left the building. Strolling in with the Weaselette right beside her was none other than the girl they have been looking for all night. If it wasn't for the fact that the red head was right next to her no one in the hall would have been able to guess it was Hermione. She had half of her curls piled on top of her head with just a few left down to frame her face. Very minimal make up on so it didn't cover her natural beauty. A white oxford with her tie but had the top two buttons left undone showing an ample amount of how developed she had become in the years she hid under her robes. Her school skirt had been hemmed so it fell about 2 inches above her knees with white knee high stockings and classic black heels to top it off. The voices in the hall fell silent as they all looked on at the two girls making their way to the Gryffindor table.

"I told you this is just what you needed Mione. You set of eyes in the room set on you."

"Yeah Gin, I'm not so sure that's a good thing. I'm being looked at like I'm a T-bone steak and you just threw me to the wolves."

"Well from what you have told me there are a couple of boys at this school that would love to just eat you up."

With a playful nudge Ginny forced Hermione's attention to the table of Slytherin boys that were in fact staring at her like they would love nothing better than to do just that. Theo Nott was the first to lock eyes with her. He just stared in awe as if he never imagined that he could see her like that. Blaise Zabini was the second one to catch her eye and with the smirk on his face and the gleam in his eye he looked almost predatory and was ready to pounce. The most chilling one of them all however was Draco Malfoy. He had his steely grey eyes locked on hers and she was lost in their gaze. He had his strong jaw set and she could see him clenching and unclenching his fist on top of the table. Almost as if he was trying to reign himself in. Was she really able to have that kind of effect on 3 of the most gorgeous men at her school? Ginny was of course right again, this was the confidence boost she needed. She just wasn't sure how she was going to be able to the outcome. They finished what seemed like the longest walk of her life and she took her seat across from the two boys she called her best friends but that we're currently looking at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Oi Mione what the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Seriously Ronald? If we didn't have the same parents with the exact same features as us I would swear there was no possible way for us to be related. Mione is a bloody bombshell. Didn't you notice all the looks she got as she walked in? All the girls wanted to be her and all the guys wanted to be with her."

"Thanks Gin" Hermione said sheepishly

With a smile toward her friend Ginny decided that a conversation that wasn't revolved around her friends new look would be the best thing to help Hermione to keep that new found confidence that she saw her develop as soon as she looked at the Slytherin table. She had to admit, Hermione definitely had the eyes coming from 3 very delicious Slytherins this year. Which could only mean that their 'girl talk', would be a lot more fun this year? So by switching to asking Harry about the first Quidditch game of the year she knew that Ron would be wrapped up enough in that to forget all about the miles of leg his friend had seemed to develop overnight.

"Well would anyone have guessed that she was hiding all that under all those robes?" Theo asked the boys sitting next to him as soon as conversations started to pick back up.

"I don't know but I'm glad she was cause if not then we wouldn't have been the first ones to think of this little bet."

"True Zabini I give you that. We can all be thankful for her modesty all these years but I'll be damned if I let you two gits have a go at that before I get a chance to." Theo laughed.

For some unknown reason Draco started to become mad at the playful bantering between his friends. When a Malfoy took a girl for his that's exactly what she was. His. But she wasn't his. She wasn't anyone's and knowing the Gryffindor she wasn't likely to become property to anyone anytime soon. He could fix that though. He was a Malfoy, they didn't get told no often and he knew he would make sure this was one of those times where all he heard coming from her sweet lips was yes.

"So Mione, have you started preparing for your Head duties yet?" Harry asked

"Well not quite, when I went to the Head compartment the Head boy had left me a note saying that he had something come up and we would discuss everything tonight at our dorm."

"He doesn't seem very interested in being a Head huh?" was Ron's reply. "Who is he?"

"Malfoy"

"WHAT!" coming from both boys sitting across from her. "How can McGonagall do that to you? Pair you with the ferret, that's just not right."

"Ronald, you shouldn't be so judgmental. Draco might have changed after the war just like a lot of the others. We need to give him a chance."

"Since when is he Draco, Mione? Have you forgotten all the times he called you Mudblood, or all the times he started shit with me and Harry or what about the fact that he was the one that tried to kill Dumbledore?" Ron started to scream at her.

"Ronald lower your voice please. There is no need to yell."

"Damn straight there is reason to yell. Your being ignorant Hermione. He's a Death Eater and that's not going to change. He's treated you and all of your friends like shit since he's know you and now that you look the way you do he's just going to treat you like some slut too."

Hermione was in shock at the words coming from her supposed friends' mouth. Is that how he saw her? As a slut? He had to be joking, but the look on his face was nothing but serious. Oh this just would not do. She was fed up with everyone looking at her like a fool because she tried to see the good in people or even trying to find something good in herself. Hermione stood up, took her goblet of Pumpkin Juice and threw it in Ron's face.

"For starters Ronald we were all kids and treated each other like shit because of old feuds and bad blood not because everyone was hateful. Draco may have been a prat in our previous years but that doesn't mean he still is. People are allowed to change and he was never a Death Eater. His father, sure, but he is rotting in Azkaban like the worthless bastard that he is but don't you dare damn someone because of their parents' decisions. As for my appearance, if you don't like it then look at the fucking ground for all I care cause to be honest I don't give two shits what you have to think. If you want to think of me as a slut then whatever but see how your school year goes when you don't have this slut around to walk you through all of your classes. Its funny how you can say I'm a slut but I'm still a virgin but thanks to such eloquent wording I might just shag Malfoy to spite you. If I want to ride him from night to morning then that's exactly what I will do and it will still be none of your damn business."

Finally finishing on her tirade and once again having the attention of the entire hall on her, Hermione spins on her heel to make her final dramatic exit only to slam right into the person she was just defending.

"Well Granger, I never knew how much you cared. So does this riding that you want to start tonight or should we wait till we have all of our head duties planned out first?"

_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter so let me know what you think and I will start on the next one. Do you like the new confident Hermione? I'm hoping to do the next chapter starting with our two favorites in the Head Dorms so let me know how this is going and I'll start on ch 5 =) thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Time to start up my new chapter. Hoping to make this one a little bit longer than the rest so, we'll see how it goes. Thanks for all the good reviews. I'm glad that everyone has liked the story so far. Not quite sure how long it will be but as long as ya'll like it then I'll keep writing. Oh and be prepared for lemons…lots and lots of lemons and smut =) _

Oh bloody hell was all that Hermione could think at the time. It was one thing for her to stick up for Malfoy the way she did but for him to actually hear her sticking up for him. She just threw her own life into the seventh circle of hell. She would never live this down with him. It just wouldn't happen. He would forever and always remind her that she was going to ride him all night and all day and she would blush every time he looked in her direction. Just great and it's only the first day of school.

"Don't get too excited Malfoy, I don't want to spite that stupid prat that much" Hermione throws back at him with as much courage as she could come up with.

"Now what happened to calling me Draco? I quite enjoyed hearing my name coming out of your mouth, especially if it involved you doing a lot of riding."

Then he gave her that Malfoy smirk that only he could manage and she wasn't sure if she would rather kiss him or punch him.

"Just come on **Dracoooo**. We have a lot to do since you found yourself otherwise occupied on the train ride here."

It was just then that he smiled. Not a smirk or a sneer. It was a smile, a genuine full on smile and it was directed right at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him. It was infectious.

"Alright Hermione let's go."

She couldn't believe it. Not Mudblood. Not Granger. It was just her name, just Hermione. She wasn't sure if she would even be capable of making it to their dorm after that because she was completely floored by that single act but somehow she managed to make her feet move and as she walked beside Draco she felt his hand on the small of her back like he was leading her out of the hall and making a statement all at the same time. She turned to look at him and he was just looking straight ahead, not thinking of his actions in the slightest. They made it almost to the portrait leading to their dorm before either one had said anything when Draco finally broke the silence.

"What made you do it?"

At first Hermione didn't have a clue what he was asking but as she thought about it for a minute she realized that he was meaning why did she stick up for him. Now came the difficult part, how to answer and not make herself look like a complete moron.

"Well to be honest, it just felt right. I mean we all have a past where we have made mistakes so why should you be punished when no one else is? I like the idea of forgiving and forgetting. You had no control of how you were raised any more than you had control over your father's actions during the war."

He was stunned to say the least. He couldn't believe that she actually didn't blame him for everything that his father did. Everyone else had no problems blaming him, hell even some of his own friends had blamed him but for some reason one of the people he had made fun of the entire time that he knew them was giving him a fresh start.

"Hmm…wasn't really what I was expecting from you Granger."

"And why is that Malfoy? Is it so hard for you to believe that I have a heart or I can be forgiving? Really Malfoy I just took all that shit from Ron, someone who is supposed to be my friend and now I have to hear how horrible of a person I am from someone that can't even stand me? Whatever I'm just going to go to bed and we'll make our plans for Head duties tomorrow."

As she started to storm off through the hole in the wall where the portrait had swung open and all Draco could do was stand there confused. How did that go so badly so fast? She makes out with Zabini and flirts with Nott but she wants nothing more to do than to argue with him. Oh no, there was no way he was going back to his friends with this as his first encounter with Granger.

"Hermione."

That was all it took. She stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't turn around or make any noise she just stopped. That was a good sign, right? Draco followed up behind her to where his front was pressed right against her back and stood there for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that I wasn't expecting for you to act that way toward me. Anyone else I wouldn't doubt that you would be nothing but caring and considerate towards, just not to me. It was a nice surprise."

He almost couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth but he spoke them easily and freely. It was at that moment when he realized that he meant every bit of it. He still hadn't gotten a reaction out of her though and it was really starting to become bothersome. She could have said something by now or moved or anything just so he didn't feel so stupid. You don't make a Malfoy feel dumb, it was something that just wasn't done.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around to where she was facing him. She was a good head shorter than him but to him she was just the perfect size. Hermione wasn't sure if she should risk looking up to his face or not so her gaze was strictly focused on his chest. Since she was staring at his chest it wouldn't hurt to touch it right? I mean he was right in front of her. So she hesitantly reached her hands up to his stomach. Rubbing her hands up and down his abs. Running the tips of her fingers over his sides and back up to his front. She ventured up taking her nails across his shirt covered chest and couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have her skin against his. Smoothing her hands back down his stomach she risks a look at Draco's face before she makes the second biggest move she has ever made with a guy, behind kissing Blaise of course. His face looked so serene it was almost angelic. His eyelids were partially closed and his eyes were this stormy battle of silver and almost black. As she lifted up the hem of his shirt she could have sworn that she heard his breath hitch.

She was completely right. Her hands on his bare chest felt amazing. She could feel his skin starting to form goose bumps as she lightly ran her hands over his abs. Following the lines of his six pack and down to his hipbones that barely seemed to hold up his pants then back up to his chest where he could feel the his pecs and his nipples hardening under her touch. He stiffened under her touch and could feel his pants becoming tighter in a certain area. This girl would be the death of him. He didn't want to stop her exploration out of fear that she would never try again but this was the most delicious torture he had ever had to endure. He fully opened his eyes to see her staring up at him in wonder. Curious as to what his next move or reaction would be. He took his hand up to her cheek and for the second time he was surprised by the Gryffindor know it all. She leaned her face into his hand and closed her eyes as if she was taking him in and remembering this exact moment.

"Draco"

"Yes"

"We need to plan for our Head duties"

"Then maybe your hands should make their way out of my shirt" he said with a chuckle.

Realizing the situation she was in her eyes popped open and she looked up at a smirking Malfoy.

"I um, well yes. I knew that. I was just saying that we have a lot to get done and not a lot of time to do it in."

"Understandable Granger. So now if you're done groping me then we can get started."

"Don't act like this was all on me Malfoy, you were an equal part in this situation."

"Well who would I be to deny a beautiful lady the privilege to feel me up" with a full smile Hermione's anger simply just faded away. She couldn't keep herself from smiling back. He had that effect on her and she had a feeling that wasn't such a good thing.

"I see Malfoy, just every girl happens to fall all over you don't they?" She takes her hands up to rest around the back of his neck and starts twirling a piece of his hair around her fingers. Scratching her nails along his scalp causing a groan to escape from his lips. Two could play at this game she thought.

"I guess I will just have to prove to you that not every girl just runs into your arms Draco" Hermione leans up till she is face to face with him and put her lips right in front of his barely whispering as her lips brush over his. "You're going to have to work for this girl"

"You're playing with fire Granger"

"I like it hot Malfoy" With a smirk that could rival his own Hermione lets go of him completely and turns to go up the stairs to her room. "Good night Draco, we have a lot of work to do in the morning" and with a smile and a little wave she was in her room and the door was closed.

Draco dropped onto the couch and blew out the biggest breath of air. Who would have thought Granger would be such a vixen. The way her hands moved on him was one of the greatest feelings he had ever known. It was like silk caressing his skin. He didn't even have to do any work, just get her riled up enough and she was more than willing to try to put him in his place. Little did she know what she was getting herself in to.

After she closed her door Hermione was hoping that her heart might finally stop trying to beat right out of her chest. Where did that come from? How could she have acted like that? She knew how, Malfoy was extremely attractive and there was nothing holding her back from a little harmless flirting. Like Gin had said, she was cute and single so why shouldn't she be allowed to have a little fun. There was no reason not to so that's exactly what she was going to do. Her school year would not be filled with just school work and books. She was going to live. She didn't spend all of her time helping Harry to defeat the Dark Lord just so she could live her life in the solitude of a library. However she was going to have to do something with her clothes. Ginny had the best intentions but she wasn't exactly willing to show off everything God had granted her just to get a little attention and feel better about herself. That just wasn't her style.

The next morning Hermione found herself being drug out of bed to the smell of coffee and cinnamon. That was exactly what she needed to get her to get some energy going in the earlier hours. As she looked in the mirror to make herself a little more presentable, nobody liked bed head, she covered herself with her flannel robe and headed down the stairs. She was greeted with one of the most amazing sights she had ever seen. Malfoy in a pair of green pajama pants, shirtless and holding out a cup of steaming coffee for her.

"I could marry you right now Malfoy"

"Really now?"

Oh God, she said that out loud. How could she do that? He probably thought she was a complete idiot.

"So how would you handle it if I gave you a cinnamon bun too? Would that involve you riding me some more?"

With his Malfoy smirk she knew she was in the safe zone. He could handle that she just was a little inarticulate in the mornings. She took a seat on one of the stools in the kitchen and sipped at the coffee Draco made for her. It was delicious. She couldn't help but moan as the warm liquid slid down her throat. It was just what she needed for a morning like this. Once she looked back up and met his eyes she couldn't help but laugh. He had this big look of shock on his face that was just hysterical. She started laughing so hard she nearly fell off the stool she was sitting on. There were tears in her eyes and her stomach was starting to cramp. She stood up just so that risk of falling down was a little slimmer.

"I hope your enjoying yourself"

Between breaths she managed to compose herself enough to nod her head yes but didn't even dare try to vocalize a reply. She finally was able to rein her hysterics in enough stop laughing so loudly and dropped it down to a small fit of giggles, which finally turned into hiccups which was one thing she couldn't stand.

"Oh great" *hiccup* "This is just *hiccup* what I need" *hiccup* "Now how *hiccup* am I supposed *hiccup* to get *hiccup* rid of these" *hiccup*.

Draco knew that this was his chance to show Granger who ran this show and that he was the one that was a master at playing with fire. In two small strides he made it in front of her and took her face in both of his hands and laid his lips right on hers. He moved his lips against hers softly at first but then as soon as Hermione's hands found their way to his hair again he had to have more. He ran his tongue against her lips hoping she didn't have the strength to deny him and to his luck, she didn't. She opened up to him completely and he took the full advantage to explore every inch of her mouth with his own. She gave a small moan into his mouth and that was all it took for him to want even more from her. He ran his hands down her face and around to her back. Venturing further down to where he could cup the ass that he had spent the past 2 days admiring. It felt perfect in his hands, fit perfectly. He lifted her up and she did the thing he was hoping for the most, she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing her most sensitive part of her up against the growing bulge in his pants. That was either the best or worst thing to happen to him because she started to grind up against him causing enough friction to make him ready to strip her down right then and there in the kitchen. This was heaven or hell but either way he didn't want to go anywhere. She was putty in his hands and that wasn't a good sign for little miss perfect.

Draco started to walk her over to the couch and when he felt his knees hit the side he lowered her on to the couch with him following right on top of her. Draco's hands were now able to roam freely since Hermione was perfectly positioned underneath him. He slipped one hand up to separate the hideous robe she was wearing. He already knew that as soon as he got her out of it he was throwing it right in the fire where it belonged. Underneath the robe however, that was perfectly fine with him.

She was wearing a pair of shorts that were long enough just to cover her bum and a tank top that showed a nice little sliver of her stomach to separate the two articles of clothing. Draco's hand had continued its journey upward till it found one of Hermione's breasts and he was pleased to find out that the girl writhing underneath of him didn't wear a bra to bed so there was only a thin piece of fabric keeping him from what he wanted to touch the most at that moment.

Cautiously he took his hand up to the top of Hermione's chest and ran his thumb down the inside of one of her breasts to test her reaction. Her reaction was her pushing herself up off of the couch and further into his hand. Now that he knew he was free to go as he pleased he cupped her in his hand and lazily ran his thumb over her nipple. Once then twice, she was giving him exactly what he wanted and that was her nearly begging him for more.

He knew that in order to win this bet he had to have Hermione come to his bed rather than the other way around so he had to manage what self-control he had and break their kiss. As soon as he pulled back she gave a sigh of disappointment. Draco knew he had her hooked. He leaned back and looked right in her eyes before standing up and saying…

"Hot enough for you yet Princess? Or would you like it hotter?"

With that he gave her that smirk that she was slowly growing to despise and turned to go get dressed. Leave a now hot and bothered Hermione alone on the couch highly frustrated and ready to get even.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: On to chapter 6….hope you like it. This one is going to be a bit longer than the last one just cause I noticed I had a pattern of every chapter getting just a bit longer so why not stick with it. Your reviews have been amazing and thanks so much for everything good you have to say. It really does help with writers block =p_

She couldn't believe it. There was no way he just did all that so he could make a point then walk away. Oh he was going to pay and it was going to be big time. She needed some consultation though. Ginny would know just how to handle this situation so that was her best hope. A cold shower was coming first though. Stupid git.

After Hermione had taken her shower and gotten dressed she hurried over to the Gryffindor's girls' dorms so she could catch Ginny before going to breakfast.

"GINNY!"

"Bloody hell Mione! What the hell is the matter?"

"I took your stupid advice is what is the matter. Malfoy came on to me this morning and I practically shagged him in the middle of our damn common room is what the problem is actually."

"NO WAY! Oh now you have to tell me about that one. He's just too sexy to pass up on."

"I don't need to tell you how it went. We need to plot and we need to make it fast. That arse left me on the couch with nothing Gin. He snogs me senseless, tries to strip me down and then just gets up and leaves. I want him to suffer and I want it to be as painful as possible."

"You should know better Mione, I'm totally in! He's not going to know what hit him. So what's the plan?"

"I was kind of hoping you could help me with that part"

"It will take some time to figure out but no worries, we will crush him. But you really do have to explain everything…in detail"

As the girls we're scheming in their dorms, Draco had found his way to the Great Hall already and had met up with his mates. He wasn't sure how he should go about letting them in on the fact that in one night he had managed to turn the little Miss Granger in to his little sex kitten; but he was going to have a blast doing it. Seeing the look of disappointment on Zabini's face alone was going to be worth it.

"Hey Drake so how did your night go?" Theo asks with a smirk.

Draco was actually excited for this conversation and couldn't wait to bring the guys down a notch or two.

"Well if you have to know. I had our Head Girl writhing underneath of me just this morning on the couch in our common room."

With his Malfoy smirk firmly in place the boys just couldn't believe it.

"You're lying" was Blaise's only reply.

"Do you really think I am Zabini? You know I have no reason to lie and besides when it comes to matters of lust, a Malfoy never lies."

Blaise knew it was true but it was so much easier to try to deny the fact that Draco had trumped him.

"How'd you do it man?" Theo had to know. After his encounter with Granger on the train he couldn't help but think about her. Something about how she carried herself and the way she looked. Not to mention the fact that the only girls he had spent any time with was from Slytherin and they all put together had the IQ of a boulder. He liked a girl with a mind. It made it all the more interesting for them to go back in forth. All the Slytherin girls just caved as soon as he tried to have any witty banter with them. He wanted to win and now it went well beyond the money. He wanted Granger and he wanted her bad.

"Coffee and cinnamon buns."

"You're kidding. She weighs 120 lbs. tops; there is no way you can win her over with food." Blaise couldn't help but laugh as he pictured Hermione on her knees begging for a cinnamon bun.

"I swear it, I made breakfast this morning and she came down and asked me to marry her." Draco laughed out loud as he replayed the look on Hermione's face as soon as she realized what she had said.

Draco began to replay the whole morning out for his friends when he noticed Hermione and some of the other Gryffindorks walking in. He motioned for the other guys to look at her and when they did she happened to look over right at Draco and she was instantly red. If looks could kill then he would have been asking for the Dementor's Kiss. Of course he just laughed it off but it made Nott and Zabini all the more curious as to what went on in that common room.

"I can't give you all of my secrets gents or you might try to steal my strategy."

Hermione was ready to hex him into the next century the way he was smiling and laughing with his friends. It was too much. She was still feeling tingles in all the right places thanks to him but had no relief. It was if she was a spring ready to break free but yet there was something holding her down. It just wasn't right. She finally decides to live life to the fullest and that's what she gets. The new Headmistress McGonagall came up at that time to make an announcement that instantly caught every male's attention in the room.

"Attention all students, since this is our celebratory year back at Hogwarts due to the ending of the Wizarding War we will have an open Quidditch tournament for any student wanting to play. You will chose your own teams using anyone you would like from any house. The team will have 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper, 1 seeker and an alternate that can go in if there happens to be an injury. All normal rules for Quidditch will apply and a prize of one pass to skip on a final for any class of your choosing will be awarded to each person on the winning team. Once the teams have been decided then there will be a randomizing of what teams will play when and whom they will be playing against. You will have till Friday of this week to get me a finalized list of everyone participating on your team and the tournament will begin a week from today. Good luck to all and the faculty all hopes that you enjoy your year back at Hogwarts."

"Drake I could really use that pass mate. That fucking muggle studies class is kicking my ass."

"Alright then let's get our team together. We have a seeker, you and Zabini as chasers. Goyle and Crabbe would be our beaters. Flint could be the keeper and now all we need is our final chaser."

The boys we're taken from their discussion by overhearing their new lust interest laughing and walking along with one of the Gryffindorks that she walked in with.

"Who is that with Granger?" Draco had to know.

"I think that's that Thomas kid. They certainly look comfortable now don't they?"

"I know how we can fix that problem as well as our little Quidditch problem as well."

Draco stood and his mates followed suit. They walked right up behind Granger as she was giggling at something Dean had said to her.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything Granger."

"Well you kind of are Malfoy so can you please make this quick."

"Actually we're here to talk to Thomas."

Dean looked beyond intimidated at the 3 Slytherin boys staring him down.

"We're putting together a Quidditch team for the tournament and we want you to be our final chaser."

Both Gryffindors just stood there unsure of how to answer that question. Hermione knew that the guys in front of her were up to something but she just couldn't figure it out yet.

"Umm…sure guys I'll be on you team."

"Great, since Hermione is Head Girl with me I'll make sure to give her our training schedule so she can get it to you. Who knows Granger maybe you could check out our practices some times. I'd love to take you up for a ride around the pitch."

And there it was. Malfoy always had some kind of hidden agenda. She wasn't about to let him make her look like a fool and put one over on her. She just came up with the perfect plan to get Malfoy back for the stunt he pulled earlier. Hermione wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and smiled up at him.

"Oh if I want to go for a ride I'm sure Dean could take me. He's perfectly capable of it and I'm hoping he would be willing. What do you say Dean, is it a date?"

He couldn't fucking believe it. She was really going to try to out play him? There was no way he was going to let her get away with this.

"I think Dean will be quite busy working with the team trying to get used to our strategies and game plans that he won't be able to take time out of all the practicing to take you on a silly ride. But don't worry, you want to go, I'll make it happen."

"Yea Draco is probably right Mione, Quidditch is hard enough on its own and working with a completely new team it's going to be nearly impossible. He's a great flyer though, you could trust him. Well I got to go get some books from the library before class starts so I'll see you later Mione. Later guys."

Draco couldn't help but smirk at the look on Granger's face as Dean turned and walked away. Her face was a mix of astonishment and pure anger. His smirk slowly started to fade as she walked up and got right into face, poked her finger in his chest and let him have it.

"You think you're God's gift to women don't you. You are seriously tormented if you think that I would ever be caught going anywhere with you that I didn't absolutely have to. You're a prat and a fucking arse. You think you can just make all the rules since you're a Malfoy. Well guess what you last name isn't going to get you in my pants or any other girls that has even the smallest ounce of self-respect or intelligence."

She was still going but Draco had heard enough. He grabbed her hand that was poking into his chest and held it with one had while he maneuvered her up on to his shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes. He wasn't about to let her make him out to be a dick in front of everyone. Her initial reaction was complete shock but once Hermione realized what he was doing, she gave him hell. She kicked and screamed and cussed the entire time he walked he out of the Great Hall. If there wasn't enough gossip to go around school before there sure was now.

"Who the hell do you think you are Malfoy? You have no right to treat me like this. You put me down and you put me down now!"

Draco finally righted Hermione and put her down on her feet. He had never been intimidated by anyone but this was getting damn close. The girl in front of him had murder in her eyes and it was all directed at him. The next thing he knew there was a fist flying toward his face. Thanks to years of Quidditch and a great memory of his third year he was able to grab Hermione's hand before she had a chance to make contact.

"Fool me once Granger."  
>"Fuck you ferret!"<p>

"Such a mouth, would you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Draco couldn't help but laugh as Hermione shot daggers at him. "You really had no problems with me this morning."

"That's because you started to act like an actual person and not some worthless asshole that isn't fit to be around normal human beings!" Hermione was screaming and she knew that she was making a scene but she just couldn't stop. How could he even remotely think what he was doing was acceptable? He made her look like an idiot in front of the entire school.

"Ouch Granger, that one really hurt. Now you know just as well as I do that this never would have happened if you hadn't been trying to piss me off by flirting with that oaf Thomas."

Hermione was in shock. Was he really saying that he was pissed about her flirting with another guy? That was something she could use. She walked right up to Draco, got in his face and started rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. You silly boy, if you thought me talking to Dean was enough to get you pissed just wait. You're going to be super pissed in about 2 minutes."

With a devilish smirk on her face she pushed Draco backwards and turned to walk right back into the Great Hall. He just stood there for a second not exactly sure how to handle the situation but once her words started to click he hurried into the Great Hall to see what Granger was getting herself into. He reached the doors to the Great Hall in just enough time to see the girl not afraid of putting him in his place walking over to the Slytherin table. Oh shit was all that was running through his mind.

Hermione had enough. Draco was completely right; she was trying to make him jealous but at least with some subtly. Well subtly be damned now. She was out for blood and it was going to be pure. She made it over to the Slytherin table faster than what she expected but now that she was here she had to commit. But to whom. She knew that either of her choices was capable of pissing Malfoy of royally but it had to be the right choice. She felt a little safer with one more than the other though. He was a little less aggressive and a lot more trustworthy. That made her decision so much easier. Nott it was.

She strolled right up to where Nott was sitting and put her hand on his shoulder in order to get his attention. He turned to see Hermione standing right behind him with the biggest smile on her face. Now that was something he could get used to.

He smiled right back up at her. "Something I could help you with Hermione?"

"Well you could take me to Hogsmeade this weekend for starters."

Her brashness was unexpected but pleasantly so. He stood because staring up at her wasn't exactly how he liked to handle things.

"It would be my honor Hermione" From the new angle he was at he could see one seething Draco Malfoy standing at the entrance of the Great Hall and it made the situation all the more enjoyable. With a casual smile thrown to his mate he walked closer to Hermione and went to place a kiss on her check. Little did he know that Hermione had other plans. She turned her head to where the kiss intending to land on her cheek landed right on her lips. It wasn't like the rough, passion filled kisses she shared with Blaise or Draco but it was still nice. Soft and gentle. This is what a first kiss should feel like. Who knew maybe making Draco mad was just going to be a perk out of this, maybe she would even get a boyfriend. As Theo noticed what Hermione had done he deepened the kiss just a little more so that he could make a point to his friends. He was someone to be reckoned with.

Hermione pulled away and slowly remembered that she was just kissing a Slytherin, in the middle of the Great Hall, with everyone in the school watching. Oh now this was how you started a school year, all of the drama completely focused on her. Definitely going to be an eventful year for her.

"Care to walk me to my first class?" Hermione said Theo. He inclined his head that she should walk in front of him and so she did just that with him following right in step behind her. As they neared the entrance of the Great Hall her heart started to beat just a little faster at the sight of her platinum blonde lover literally fuming as they came closer. His eyes were strictly focused at Theo and this only made his friend start to chuckle at the sight.

"Nott, what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"Well I was just going to escort our friend here to her first class. Any reason why I shouldn't do that Draco?"

"Because she and I have yet to plan out the schedule for the perfects to do hall patrols and they need to be set in place and given to the Headmistress before the end of the school day. So as much as I would hate to tear the two of you apart, she will be walking with me."

"Oh Theo I'm so sorry I completely forgot about the scheduling. How about I meet up with you after Potions and you and I can get some tea or something?"

"That would be fine with me hun. I'll meet you outside of the Potions room as soon as my class ends."

"Ok I'll see you then." With a kiss to Theo's cheek, Hermione turned to Draco with a bored look plastered on her face.

"Malfoy let's go so we can get this over with please."

He couldn't believe that she would go to such lengths just to piss him off. He had to tame this girl and he had to do it quick, at least he hoped that he would be able to. Granger definitely had a mind of her own and she proved that with the last little stunt she pulled. This had to be taken care of or this bet was going to be a lot harder to win than he anticipated.

"As you wish Princess."

They walked toward their first class that they shared which was Divination. Hermione had an absolute hate for the class but after having almost mastered all things magical she thought that the one class that gave her the most problems would be a great academic challenge for her.

"That was a very bad choice for you to make Granger. I'm not a person you want to be challenging in that manner."

She wasn't surprised by his words but she also wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of arguing with him.

"Malfoy I don't believe I have any idea of what you're implying. Now if you are wanting to discuss the schedule for the perfects that that is fine with me. I have some ideas up in our dorms of how I think the schedule would best be set up so we can refer to that if it would best suit you."

She was talking to him like they were having a damn business transaction rather than talking to him like he was the guy that had his tongue down her throat this morning. He couldn't believe it. She just seemed to shut off all outside emotion. Well he now knew how she was able to make it through the war unscathed. She was warm and caring by nature but when she wanted to be, she could be a real ice queen. That wasn't something that he liked. He had enough of the act she was putting on. He wanted the fiery woman that was underneath him this morning back. The one that had no problem putting him in his place when she knew that he was being a prat.

Draco shoved Hermione into an empty classroom. He knew the only way to get her to act the way he wanted her too was to make her.

"What in the hell is your malfunction Malfoy? I understand that you don't comprehend common courtesy but shoving people is just rude. So stop being an ass." She tried to side step him in order to get back in the hall but he moved right back in her way. What was this game that he was playing at? His face was completely blank and he showed no signs of letting her leave at that very second.

"You think that making out with my friends in the Great Hall is enough for me to stop. You're wrong about that, but I think you already knew it. You just wanted to see a rise out of me. Well here you go Princess tell me if this is enough of a rise for you."

Draco stalked toward Hermione and it was enough to terrify her. She wasn't exactly scared that he would do anything to her but with the way he looked at her right now, she was terrified at what she would do to him. She could not be trusted to be alone with him. Not when she had all these new found hormones coursing through her body. He stopped right in front of her and just stared down at her. Those piercing steel eyes staring right into her chocolate brown ones.

He took her hand in his and took his other had to cup her face. "Hermione would you so graciously accompany me to dinner tonight?"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Next chapter =) but I need to clear some stuff up first._

_A101; the torture did happen but Hermione is able to live past it finally and look more into her future rather than her past. Sorry it got a little confusing._

_Silver xxx; no worries, I have a little soft spot for the bad boys too (especially Theo ;) so I promise they will get a happy-ish ending lol_

_Now on to the good stuff._

Catching the young witch in front of him off guard was going to be the only way he could get her temperature rising and to get her to run back into his arms so he did something he knew would cause a riff in her underpants. Ask her out. She pulled the same stunt just minutes ago with Nott so let's see how she liked a taste of her own medicine.

"How about it Mione? You interested?"

"Don't you dare call me that Malfoy! You have no right!"

Her voice was rising and he could see a nice shade of red creeping up her chest. Oh yes, this was the witch he wanted.

"You really think I would ever be seen in public with the likes of you? You're demented! You have completely lost it! I can't even stand sharing a dorm with you let alone spend time outside of school with you!"

"Oh but Mione just this morning you proposed. Don't you remember?"

That was all it took. A little goading and a little encouragement and she was right in his face yet again trying to tear him limb from limb, but he had a plan this time. Hermione threw another punch. Same fist, same swing but a very different outcome. Draco had easily grabbed her hand and twisted her to where her arm was now behind her back looking much like she was about to be arrested. He then walked her forward, bending her over a desk in the middle of the room. She was livid. She thrashed around and cursed him with every name she could think of. Draco needed to remember that this girl had a very colorful vocabulary when provoked. Bending over to hover on top of her Draco casually pushed her hair over to one side revealing her neck to him where he took his time placing small kisses the entire length. Hermione stilled the instant she felt his lips on her neck.

"Lost your fight did you? Just can't help yourself. It feels too good to have me behind you. Easily putting you in a position where I could take you in a heartbeat."

In order to emphasize his words Draco put his foot in between Hermione's and shoved them apart with one swift nudge. The skirt she wore then was raised up to where her ass just barely peeked out of the bottom revealing to Draco her hunter green lace knickers that were cut in a boy short style. Without thinking he ground himself into her backside electing a small moan from both of them. Since one of Hermione's hands was pinned behind her back and the other was placed on the flat of the desk in order to keep her face from falling into it, she was completely helpless and at the mercy of a very vengeful Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy let me up. This isn't a game."

"Whatever made you think that I assumed it was a game? This is very much real. I want you Hermione and I want you badly."

She was out of words because as soon as his sentence ended she felt Draco's other hand sliding up the back of her ass. Slowly caressing her and dipping down into the V between her legs once or twice with a soft touch. Involuntarily she pushed herself back against his hand. She knew she shouldn't but he felt too good behind her. It was just what she wanted, what she needed.

"Tell me you want it Hermione" then he brushed back over her mound with a little more pressure this time. "Tell me that you want to me take you, right here bent over the desk. Ask for it. Beg for it"

Almost giving in to her carnal desires Hermione's thought were jarred by the sound of footsteps walking up to the door. Draco quickly righted her in front of the desk and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Soon enough you won't be able to hold back" and with a smirk Draco headed to the door to beat the people coming in.

Hermione was completely disheveled. She had no clue what to do. Malfoy had just tricked her. He knew that she would blow up on him and that was exactly what he was getting off on. Who would have guessed that Draco wanted someone like that as a partner? She was never like that though, at least not when she was with anyone besides him. He brought out the worst or possibly the best in her; she just hadn't decided which yet. Realizing what time it was Hermione quickly pulled herself together and was caught by surprise by a group of second years coming into the class room for their first lesson of the day. She apologized for running into them and then continued on her way to her first class as well.

****Right after Hermione's first class****

Hermione walked out of the room but her head was stuck up in the clouds because her thoughts had been stuck on a certain blonde Slytherin all morning. Why did he always want to challenge her? Was purely sexual or was there something more to it that she just couldn't see. He woke up and made her breakfast then got jealous of her talking to different guys. Could he possibly feel something for her other than hate?

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she very nearly ran directly into Theo Nott. She had completely forgotten about making plans with him. It was terrible of her to do that since he was a really sweet guy but she hadn't been thinking and it was a spur of the moment. There was no way she could hurt him like that or toy with his emotions, it just wasn't right.

"Oh hello Theo how was your first class?"

"Not too bad, and yours?"

"Same as usual" Hermione said with a smile. "I'm really sorry about this though Theo, I need to go meet with Draco because we didn't get nearly as much as accomplished as I would have liked."

"No worries, Head duties should come over a cup of tea." With a smile on his face Theo tried his best look nonchalant about it but he truly felt deflated about the situation. He was looking forward to spending some time with her and to be honest with himself, it had nothing to do with the bet. "Are we still on for this weekend?"

"Of course we are. If I don't have all of my Head duties taken care of by then I will simply just tell Draco that they just became his responsibility because I already made plans."

Theo felt a little better because she wasn't completely blowing him off but he slowly became a little concerned for Hermione. He didn't want her to get hurt in this bet, not after getting to know her better. She really was very nice and they had talked in previous years so it wasn't like they were complete strangers or anything. The bet they had made was stupid now that he thought about it but there was nothing he could do about it. If he backed out then his friends would never respect him again and if he told her then they would simply kill him, that's if Hermione didn't do it herself first. He was stuck, the only thing he could do was hope that she picked him because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't hurt her.

Walking away from Theo was a little saddening because she never wanted to see that look of disappointment on his face but she just had to get to the bottom of this thing with Draco and she knew how she would do it.

Once back in the Head Dorms after her morning classes, Hermione had spent quite some time hurrying to fix up a small but nice lunch for her and Draco. If he could play mind games then so could she. She would have to weasel some information out of him but she thought that it could be done. Being sneaky was the key. 'Just think Slytherin' was her mantra the entire time she cooked.

The Head Boy came in about 10 minutes after Hermione finished setting the table and he was beyond taken aback when he saw the kitchen dining table had been set and food placed out on display. What was going on? Hermione then came out of her room upstairs and flowed gracefully down the stairs to meet him in the foyer.

"You asked about dinner, but I figured lunch would be ok too."

With his mouth slightly ajar Hermione couldn't help but do the same thing she had done when she saw him in the bar before school. She lifted her finger under his chin and helped him to close his mouth yet again.  
>"That's not the most attractive look for you Draco."<p>

"Every look is attractive on me and you can't deny it."

"Well you did ask me to dinner but since we couldn't do that then lunch would be a good replacement."

He never thought that the Gryffindor Princess herself would ever be making him a meal. Breakfast after a long night together was a lot more appealing to him but he would take whatever he could get right now. It just made one thing blatantly clear to him, she thought of him. He wasn't sure how that was supposed to make him feel. What was she trying to accomplish? Just a few hours earlier she was ripping his head off then almost begging him to take her on top of a desk in an empty classroom. Now he got lunch made for him, it made him feel like he was married.

Laughing at the thought he knew that would never happen. Marrying Granger? Hell would freeze over before that happened. Not that it would be so horrible though. She would make it almost bearable. Wait, what was he thinking? He was a Malfoy, there was no way he would ever marry a half blood. No matter how she looked bent over in front of him or how she was the only person able to put him in his place. Ok he needed to stop thinking like that because it would only get him in trouble.

"Ever played 20 questions Malfoy?"

Her voice interrupted his thoughts perfectly because he was in desperate need to stop thinking.

"Don't think I have."

"Ok here's how it works, we take turns asking each other a question up to 20 questions. Anything goes and if you pass on answering then you give up one of your questions."

"Now what is it exactly that you want to know Granger? I doubt that you play this game with all of your friends."

"You're right I don't but that's because I know something about my friends, you on the other hand, I know nothing about. I figure if we're going to spend a lot of time with each other then we might want to know at least something about one another."

"Fine then, you start."

"Gladly. Ok I'll start off simple, why do you keep trying to piss me off?"

The question was simple enough for her he supposed but for him on the other hand. He definitely needed to lie.

"It's interesting to see what come backs you will come up with. You're very creative when you want to be. Now my turn. Why do you hide who you really are to most people?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy? I have never been fake to anyone.

"Oh but you have. You act like such a goodie when your with the wonder duo but as soon as you are around me you show your true colors. Not even just when you're with me though. If you have been around me then you do it too, you finally show that you aren't perfect. You show that you can be pissed off or turned on or anything that isn't completely impassive. Now why is that?"

"You've gone mental. You don't see me all the time so you wouldn't know how I act. Ron pisses me off on a daily basis and I don't ever hesitate to tell him that he's talking out of his ass. I actually did so in order to stick up for your sorry ass, remember?"

"I remember but I don't think the Weasel should really count for anything. He is the Weasel."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. No matter how many years would pass Draco would never stop calling Ron the Weasel or giving him grief. She could picture a 50 year old Draco still saying the same things to her ginger friend.

"It's good to know you agree." Then he smiled again. A real smile. She wondered if he knew just how attractive he was when he did that. It brought a light to his eyes that just made him even dreamier. He was always good looking but when he was scowling he looked unapproachable, but with that smile. He could easily melt a girl's heart. Her heart.

"Draco you should really be nicer to Ron. When your 50 it's going to look rather silly for you to call him a Weasel."

"You said it again."

"Huh?"

"My name. You said it again. It sounds good coming from you. Much better than Malfoy. The way you say my last name sounds almost like an insult. It hurts really. Being insulted with your own name, not much you can do to fix that." Draco had lightness to his words when he talked. It was if they had been friends and joked like this for years.

She decided to be brave. One of the questions that had been plaguing her thoughts since the war ended. "Did you want to get marked?"

Stony Draco was back. His face was cold and showed no emotion. "Next question."

"Ok too soon for that one, but you will open up to me Draco. I'll make you like me."

Little did she know, he already did.

"New question then, what did you do this summer before we all came back to school?"

Why was this witch so interested in his past? Couldn't she see that it wasn't something he was willing to talk about? After some consideration he realized that this question wouldn't be too bad. He would leave out anything too personal.

"I spent my time mostly at Malfoy Manor with Zabini and Nott pissing away my family's money. Lucius was sent to Azkaban after the war so I didn't have to deal with his shit any longer and thanks to Scarface my mother was able to stay out of it but she moved to some remote island to get away from all the bullshit. My turn, why did you kiss Zabini"

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what to say. How did he even know about that? They were the only ones down by the carriages.

"Well Blaise is attractive enough so I don't see why it's a big deal if I kissed him or not. How did you know about that?"

"He told me. My turn again."

"Not it's not. I haven't asked you a question yet."

"Actually you just did."  
>After re-evaluating her words she realized that she did ask a question, she just didn't mean to.<p>

"Fine, your turn but that's your only freebie." She was laughing though so Draco knew it was still in good fun.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Well technically you kissed me."

"But you felt me up." He knew that he had her there because he saw her cheeks turn a nice shade of pink before she decided to look at the floor. For some reason her feet had just become extremely interesting to her. The look on her face was very cute for her. He thought to himself that he was going to have to make her embarrassed more often so he could see that look.

"You were right in front of me and well you were almost on top of me so I was just trying to get some distance. Yea that's what I was doing, just putting my hands up so you would back up some."

"Good job Hermione, you almost looked as if you believed that." He finished with a laugh. She started laughing along with him. She couldn't help herself. His smile just made her happy, she was starting to find herself being attracted to her old enemy and it wasn't just sexual. Not really believing what she was thinking she repeated it….out loud.

"Who would have thought I could be falling for the Slytherin Prince?"

Draco immediately stopped laughing and just stared at her. There was no way she just said that. He didn't hear her correctly, there was no way. The next thing he saw was Hermione's mouth drop open and she was sort of mimicking a fish out of water.

"That came out wrong, what I really meant was that…."

Not even being able to come up with a good enough way to lie she just stopped talking. Her feet were once again very entertaining to her. He could feel the tension and he could cut it with a knife. So he did the only thing that felt right, he walked up to her and tilted her chin up to where she would look at him.

"And so the Slytherin Prince started to fall for the Gryffindor Princess." Then he kissed her as if the world was going to end tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Long time no update….I know I'm horrible lol been super busy though so don't hate me too much. Here's the next chapter so now you have to like me =)_

After their little game Hermione was more than ready to head to bed and that's exactly what she did. She was now lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling with not a clue of how she got to the place she was at. Kissing Malfoy, no…kissing Draco was one of the single most amazing experiences of her life and she just couldn't wrap her head around the logic of it.

That's sort of how the rest of her week went and the weekend approaching gave a whole to reason to be concerned. Her date with Theo Nott. She wanted to cancel just due to her mind being on auto pilot since the night in the common room with Draco but that was one thing that Hermione was not and that was rude.

She met Theo in the lobby to the entrance of the school and couldn't help let a sigh escape her lips as she saw him. Seeing him every day in his school robes was one thing but to see him in muggle clothes that was a whole new story. He had on a pair of Levi jeans that hugged his butt in all the right places and a black t-shirt that fit him like a glove. It made his arms look twice their size and it was extremely attractive on him. Not to mention the 100-watt smile he was giving her was enough to make any girls knees weak.

"Umm, hi."

With as articulate as she was and that was the best she could come up with?

"Hey Hermione, ready to go?"

"Yeah, so what's the plan for this evening?"

"Well I was thinking dinner somewhere in Hogsmeade and then I've got a surprise for you afterward."

"Oh really? What would that be?" She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the very attractive wizard in front of her.  
>"Did you really expect me to answer that?"<p>

"Not really but you can't blame a girl for trying." She smiled up at him and Theo knew that the girl in front of him had just stolen his heart. He took her hand and started to lead her out of the school and toward Hogsmeade.

Once they made it there they decided to eat at Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop and it was amazing. They both had a great time with each other. The conversation flowed easily and they could both easily say that they were genuinely glad to be with each other. Hermione couldn't help but kick herself as she thought about event thinking about cancelling on him. Theo was a great guy.

"Ok I've been thinking about it practically all night so now you have to fess up. What's the surprise?"

Theo just grinned and took her head and started leading her out of the restaurant and toward the woods. At first she was a little nervous but she trusted him. She wasn't exactly sure why she did but she trusted that she had nothing to worry about with him. They neared an opening in the woods that was on top of a hill and the closer they walked, she could see a blanket with a basket sitting on top of it.

"Theo what is all of this?"

He smiled down at her and stated matter of factly, "It's you're surprise."

"Oh wow, Theo this is amazing."

On the blanket there was a basket and when she looked inside she saw a big assortment of sweets and chocolates. Not to mention it was one of the most amazing views she had ever seen. They sat atop of a big hill in a clearing of the woods that was a good 10 minute walk from Hogsmeade and she couldn't stop looking at the sky above them. It was just like the ceiling in the Great Hall but it wasn't an enchanted ceiling it was the real stars and moon. It was a wide open space and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky to block their view.

"This is incredible. How in the world did you manage this?"

"I had everything set up before we went to dinner. Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it!"

He couldn't help but get excited at the sound of her voice. She was actually enjoying their date. Hell she just said she loved it. That was all he needed to hear to make him the happiest man in the world. They lay down on the blanket and just stared at the stars. It was a comfortable silence at first. They just lay there together not muttering a single word and it was great for both of them.

"Oh look Theo there's a shooting star. Make a wish." She closed her eyes and looked like she was in deep concentration. It was just the opportunity he had been waiting for all night. While she had her eyes closed he leaned over to where she was laying and kissed her. Shocked at first it only took Hermione a second to catch on and kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. Kissing Theo was nothing like kissing Draco. It was slow and sensual. Not driven strictly by hormones but seeming like there was something more.

He pulled back and smiled down at the perfectly content look he had just so easily put on her face.

"So what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true. What about you Nott, where were your wishes leading to?"

"My wish just came true."

Even with the darkness falling over them he could still easily see the blush spreading across her cheeks. It was a very adorable look for her. He wanted to make her keep that blush on her at all times.

Hermione never thought that she would find herself under the stars with a Slytherin and enjoying in immensely. She leaned into Theo and tried to deepen their kiss just a little bit more but the fates had other plans. At the very second that she leaned into him the sky opened up and the rain came down. And it came down hard. They were drenched in seconds. The look of shock on Hermione's face was enough to send Theo into a laughing tirade that was completely infectious. Hermione found herself laughing along with him just rolling on the blanket in the pouring rain.

"Come on, we need to get you inside before you get sick."

"Well Nott if I'm getting sick then I expect you to bring me noodle soup in bed every single day and you have to sit with me all day long and tell me that I'm still beautiful even though I look like an unholy mess." With a glimmer in her eye Theo knew that he was joking, partially.

They quickly gathered their belongings and ran toward the school. They were laughing and playing the entire trip back and once they found themselves in the entrance they just couldn't seem to part. Hermione needed to watch her step because she was falling fast for the boy in front of her and that could very easily get her into trouble. Theo couldn't see the emotions running across her face plain as day.

"Don't think about it, it will get you nowhere. Don't think I haven't been playing the same ideas as you have been having in my head as well. Nothing fits, it's just not logical. But tell me this, when we kiss, does it not seem like the most logical thing in the world."

He had a point, she needed to stop thinking and start feeling. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had. If he wanted her to feel then damn it she would feel. He would be lying if he said that she didn't catch him of guard because she did, but if he got surprises like this every day then he wouldn't complain it at all.

They instantly pulled apart at the sound of a throat clearing.

Who the hell was interrupting the best night of her life? She couldn't help but go immediately into a bad mood as soon as she looked up to see none other than Blaise Zabini leaning against the door frame with a very knowing smirk on his face.

"Tsk, tsk Nott, I really didn't think you had it in you to seduce the Gryffindor know it all in the halls of the school."

"Blaise what is your problem? Can't you see that we were having a lovely evening and you're doing nothing but ruining it?"

"Oh poor little Granger is so upset about her date getting interrupted. Now if only you knew how this date really came to be."

"Zabini shut your mouth!" Theo was extremely pissed at this point. He figured it out that Zabini knew he would never win against Draco or himself so there was no reason for him to not take everyone else down with him. He was about to ruin everything.

"Oh but Theo my boy, I think she has every right to know what's going on. Bets make for the most interesting of conversations. Wouldn't you say so Hermione?"

She was at a loss for words. She had no clue as to what the boys in front of her were talking about but from the way Theo kept getting defensive, it didn't look too good. She turned to face Theo and took his hand in hers.

"What's he talking about Theo?"

"Oh Hermione you don't even have a clue. That might just be the funniest part. You see darling you might be the brightest witch of your age but to be quite honest, you don't seem that bright right now."

Hermione was not about to let her intelligence be insulted but then she saw the look on Theo's face. She had no worries up until this point but now she was caught between a rock and a hard place. She either got out of there with Theo and see that's going on or she lets this all play out. The latter seemed like the worst of the two but it was like a band aid. Hurry up and get it over with.

"Hermione you have to know that things were different then. Things weren't the way that they are now. I really do care about you and you mean a lot to me. Please just understand that."

She pulled her hand away from him and backed up a few steps. Where was this going? Why was Theo trying to defend his feelings for her?

"Ok Hermione" Blaise spat her name with such a distaste it made her shiver. "Here's the full story, you looked like hell warmed over when you first came to this school but now after a few years you seem to have, how should I put this delicately? Developed; into a better looking girl. So you happened to catch the interest of 3 bored guys at a bar. And the bets were off."

As his words played in her head she was slowly backing away from them both. She could start to pull the pieces together and as soon as she did her eyes went straight to Theo's.

"A bet?" Her words were barely over a whisper but from the look in Theo's eyes she knew that he heard her.

"Don't just blame Mr. Nott though, remember, I said 3."

"What was the bet?" Lacing her words with as much venom as she could muster, she looked right at Theo. Blaise started to explain and her eyes turned on him in a heartbeat.

"Not you! Nott, what was the fucking bet!"

"Hermione you have to understand."

Tears were streaming down her face now as she screamed at him again. "What was the fucking bet?"

Theo looked at his shoes and with a big sigh he started, "fuck…well ok, remember when we saw you at the bar before school started back up?"

If he was hoping for a reply he sure as hell wasn't going to get one. Hermione had her arms wrapped around herself and she was shaking. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold of being drenched or the fact that the look in her eyes was showing nothing but pure unadulterated hate for him.

"Well anyways, we had nothing to do all summer and we, Zabini, Drake and I, we all decided to make bets on stupid things. It was sports games, peoples' reactions to things as they walked down the street. Basically anything we could piss our parents' money away on. And we we're extremely drunk at the bar and saw you and you caught all of our attention but we were fucked up and decided it would be a good idea to bet and see who could get your attention first."

Zabini found that the perfect time to step in, "Well Princess, that isn't entirely it. The bet was to see which of us could get in those nice little knickers of yours first."

With nothing to say Hermione walked right up to Nott and slapped him with everything she had. He wasn't going to lie, it hurt like a bitch but he was completely deserving of the pain.

"Hermione I wasn't lying when I said things changed. I really like you and I was going to call off this stupid thing but I couldn't do it yet without the guys riding my ass about it."

He was met with her hand connecting to his face yet again; this however was one of the best landing right hooks he had ever seen. She decked him. Hermione Granger just threw a punch and almost broke his nose. There was nothing left for him to say because she had already turned on her heel and was heading back to her room. As much as he hated for her to be this upset he was thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't Draco Malfoy at this point.

Hermione continued up the stairs until she reached her room and stood outside of the painting for just a few more minutes in order to compose herself. She was going to get revenge that was something she was absolutely sure of. She casted a quick drying spell and tamed her hair the best she could, unbuttoned her top 2 buttons and rolled her skirt up just a tad bit. She was tired of being so overly emotional and crying every time someone hurt her feelings. This time, she was going to play Draco Malfoy's game and she was going to win.

As soon as she steeped in the portrait she had his full attention. She didn't say anything she just walked up to him where he was sitting on the couch reading and took his book, sitting it on the table beside him. Straddling him she brought her hands up around his neck and started to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. The feel of his arousal was evident to her because it was pushing heavily against her now very wet center. She wasn't completely ready for the consequences of her actions but she was in too deep to back down now. His hands were splayed against her lower back and he was rubbing them in slow, sensual circles. It was now or never.

She took her hands from around his neck and quickly shed him of his shirt. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he had a gorgeous body. His stomach muscles were to die for and his chest was perfect. 'Keep your head in the game Granger' with thoughts like those she was going to lose this game a lot quicker than she wanted to. Wait, she wasn't going to lose at all. He was.

It was time for her to get really dirty with this game. She leaned into his ear and whispered softly, "I want to taste you". The look in his eyes was just enough for her. He quickly pushed her back on the couch and stood to rid himself of his trousers and boxers. Once fully put on view for her she couldn't help but release a moan. He was magnificent. Anything a girl could ask for. He sat back down and pulled her on top of him. She began kissing down his neck again and down his chest. Venturing slowly downward inch by glorious inch. He groaned at the feel of her soft lips on his skin. He hadn't even noticed that she was pulling his clothes in to her lap and she loved on his body. She kissed along his stomach following a happy trail to the exact place he would love to feel her lips. He could feel her breath on his manhood and it was an amazing feeling. He closed his eyes to revel in the feeling and just as soon as he thought she could rid him of the terrible ache that was growing in his stomach and lower, he was drenched in ice cold water.

The shock was horrid and it felt as if needles were piercing right through his dick. He stood and was shooting her looks of utter rage until he looked in her eyes and saw the same look that he was trying to send her. She had conjured a bucket of water that was now empty but still hung over his head. Well that's where he thought it was until he felt the plastic nail him right in the head.

She walked right up to him with a murderous glare, "If you think for one second that you had any chance of getting in my knickers you're even more fucked up than I could have first imagined. I'm nothing but a fucking bet to you. A GOD DAMN BET! Fuck you Malfoy."

She turned and stormed up the stairs before I even had a chance to say anything. I wasn't sure who the one that told her was but I knew for sure that as soon as I found out I was going to kill someone. Just when I thought I had her right where I wanted her and someone had to go and fuck it all up. If I really wanted this girl I was going to have to do something big and it was going to have to involve a lot of groveling. I groaned inwardly at the thought, Malfoys didn't grovel. But for her, I think I would do a lot more than just that. I just needed to figure out what.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been crazy busy but there it is. Tell me what you think._


End file.
